


Suck It and See

by squizzybean



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: AM - Freeform, Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, F/M, Smut, TLSP - Freeform, The Last Shadow Puppets - Freeform, also this is my second time writing smut which is surprising bc of how much of it i read, been working on it for a couple of weeks now but wanted to finish it before finals, i also mention all of Alex's exes except for Taylor bc they're never together in this fic, if you couldn't tell i name my works after songs (as of now at least), lmk if y'all want me to write their date (it'll be fluffy but i can add smut if you want me to), probably the longest one-shot i've ever written, underage but i explain why in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squizzybean/pseuds/squizzybean
Summary: Alex and Elle were 17 when they began exploring each other’s bodies.





	Suck It and See

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason they're 17 is because the legal age of consent in the UK is 16 and I believe Alex said in an interview that he was around this age when he lost his virginity.

Alex and Elle were 17 when they began exploring each other’s bodies.

Their story begins in the early summer, shortly after school got out. The two teenagers were sitting in Elle’s living room, having gotten bored of watching TV. You see, when you leave two bored inexperienced -- sexually and romantically -- teenagers alone together for a few hours, their minds start to wander.

It was all Elle’s idea. While Alex had had a girlfriend before, Elle had never been in a real relationship and she desired to at least experience the physical contact that came with it.

They started out with a small kiss -- it wasn’t a first for either of them, but it was more for them to know how it feels.

“You alright?” Alex asked his best friend as they pulled away from each other.

“Yeah. Erm, I know that wasn’t your first kiss -- it wasn’t mine either. But have you ever… made out with someone?” she asked.

“No. Have you?” he answered.

“No. So no harsh judgement, yeah?”

Alex closed the gap between the two of them once again and before they knew it, Elle was licking at Alex’s lips to ask for entrance. Their tongues danced together -- a bit more recklessly than either would care to admit, but they had fun. A rush of courage rushed through Elle’s body, and she found herself pushing Alex to sit all the back on the couch so she could straddle him. He moaned slightly into her mouth as they continued.

But of course, as fate would have it, the pizza finally arrived. Both of the teens groaned in unison before Elle lifted herself off of Alex’s lap and dragged herself to the door.

They were both too nervous to ask the other if they wanted to return to their previous activities; but they soon discovered that they were lucky they didn’t, because Elle’s parents soon returned. It was their dirty little secret.

~~~~

Later that week, they found themselves in the same position as they were before the arrival of the pizza man; this time, however, they were on Elle’s bed. Alex let his hands, which were resting on Elle’s waist, wander down to gently squeeze her ass. He feared her reaction a bit, but she moaned and (“accidentally”) ground her hips down onto his. She realized what she had done and pulled away with wide eyes.

“Did I go too far?” she asked, her eyes searching his face for a sign that she did; she instead found a sight she could barely handle. His lips were pink and slightly swollen, his eyes were dark and his hair was messy from where her fingers had been running through it and tugging on it.

“N-no. It felt good, actually,” he answered, his cheeks flushing. “Did I go too far?”

“No. I liked it, in all honesty,” she looked down, trying to avoid his eyes, but her eyes wandered down between them and saw the state she had left him in. “Uh, d-do you want me to, erm, help you?” she offered, her voice getting higher and higher towards the end of her question.

“I mean, if you want to. I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” he said. Just her offer alone began to send images racing through his head.

“I-I want to do it. Just please tell me if I’m doing something you don’t like… or even if I’m doing something you really like,” she begged, biting her lip so hard she almost drew blood. Alex nodded and she went to work on undoing his jeans with shaky hands.

“Elle, I really mean it. You don’t have to,” he said, placing his hand over hers and giving it a light squeeze.

“But I want to,” she said, looking up from their hands to his face. She bent over to lightly kiss his neck, causing him to whimper. She left kisses in a bee-line going from his lower neck to his ear, gently biting his earlobe. “I want to make you feel good.”

“Alright. If you start to feel uncomfortable, just stop and let me know,” he said, a little breathless from the quick change in her attitude. “Do you know what to do? Like, how to do it?”

“I, uh, think I have a general idea,” she said, her fingers now once again working on unzipping his jeans. “Just let me know if I, in fact, do not know what I’m doing.” She finished her work and began to pull down his jeans; he lifted his hips to assist her in doing so. She placed her hand on the slight bulge forming in his underwear, lightly palming him as she reached over to press kisses to his jaw. He moaned, his hands once again wandering to grab her ass, causing her to scoot closer to him to grind her hips down onto his. They were both moaning messes as they moved together, Elle’s whimpering in Alex’s ear affecting him more than he’d care to admit.

“Alright, I’m gonna stop before we both finish,” Elle said, quite breathlessly. She already missed the feeling of their hips moving together, and now she was desperate to cum -- but she knew that Alex wouldn’t leave her hanging like that, and would probably help her out after she helped him. Elle moved down to straddle his mid-thigh area and, with the help of Alex, pulled his boxers down. His cock sprung up, resting on his stomach. Slowly but surely, she reached out and wrapped her hand around it, causing his breath to hitch. “Are you sure you’re ok with this?” she asked him, the innocent look in her chocolate brown eyes completely contradicting the way her hand felt wrapped around him.

After a few short seconds, he managed to choke out a heavy, “absolutely.” Alex could hardly handle the current situation he was in. His best friend -- the girl who he had like for a few months now -- was about to be the first person to make him feel this good. He never thought this would happen, and he could only hope he could return the favor when she was finished with him.

Using his precum as lube, Elle began to slowly run her hand up and down on his cock, causing a low groan to erupt from the back of Alex’s throat. His reaction only encouraged her, and she began to move her hand a little bit faster. This went on for a little bit longer until she asked her best friend a question that almost made him cum right then.

“Can I use my mouth?”

Without hesitation, he obliged. “Fuck, yes.”

On her knees, she moved backwards a bit so she be in a comfortable position. She tied her blonde hair back in a low ponytail to get her hair out of her face, took a deep breath, and jerked him one last time before replacing her hand with her mouth.

Alex moaned quite loudly in response to her action, too nervous to look down at her because he knew if he did, it’d be over sooner than he wanted it to. The feeling of her mouth alone was enough to send him over the moon, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to combine that with the sight of her just yet.

As Elle bobbed her head up and down on his member, he couldn’t stop moaning and whispering profanities to her. This only encouraged her to try to take him deeper. Up until now, she didn’t know how good her gag reflex was, because she managed to take him almost all the way; however, she did gag a little bit when his swollen tip tapped the back of her throat.

“Fuck, Elle, I’m so close…” he drawled. “Keep goin’.” He knew that since he was almost there, he might as well finally pry his eyes open to look down and finally see what she looked like.

That sight is what finally caused him to finish.

Elle’s eyes were slightly watery, the eyeliner on her lower lash line slightly smudged and running just a little bit. When she looked up, and their eyes met, he warned her -- to let her decide if she wanted him to finish in her mouth or not -- and came; but instead of pulling away, she kept her mouth on him.

“This girl,” he thought to himself.

She licked the remaining cum off of him before pulling her mouth away from his length. Elle licked her lips before asking, “Was that ok?”

“Was that ok? Elle, that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had!” he exclaimed before pulling her closer to him to give her a quick kiss. It was weird to taste himself on her lips, but he didn’t care. He pulled up his underwear and jeans before pushing Elle down to lay beside him and he climbed on top of her, his left forearm right next to her to support his weight as he ran his right hand up from her waist to cup her right breast. “Are you comfortable taking your shirt and bra off?”

Elle nodded, and Alex sat up so she could pull her lavender camisole over her head and the unclip the simple pink bra, throwing both to the side when she was done. Alex couldn’t help but stare at her exposed upper half, taking in the sight.

“Take a picture; it’ll last longer,” Elle remarked, laying back down on her bed. Alex immediately dove forward and kitten-licked her left nipple, quickly causing her to shut up and whimper. “Jesus.”

“My name’s Alex, actually,” the boy joked, trying to lighten the mood and make them both a little less nervous. He was sure Elle was fine, as she seemed to have found a new sense of confidence after giving her best friend a blowjob; meanwhile, Alex now felt the same perturbation that she did beforehand.

“Oh, shut up,” she giggled.

“Ok. If you say so,” he said before returning to playing with her breasts. Once he had had enough, he left a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her torso to the bottom of her abdomen -- right above the hem of her black leggings. He looked up at her, asking for her permission with his eyes, and she lifted her lips to get both her leggings and her underwear off.

Elle’s breath hitched as she felt Alex press kisses to her inner thighs; but he couldn’t help himself, his teasing becoming to much for the both of them, so he decided to be bold and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her clit.

“Oh, fuck,” Elle whispered, her fingers immediately tangling themselves in Alex’s hair as if it were a natural reflex. “Don’t stop. Please.”

Alex smirked against her skin and kissed her clit again before licking a straight line up her slit. Her reactions did nothing but encourage him -- she was writhing with each movement he made and letting out small moans -- so he decided to push one finger into her.

“Alex,” she moaned. “Oh, my GOD.”

Elle looked down at the boy between her legs and their eyes met for a moment, which almost sent her over the moon. She had never had feelings for Alex, but she couldn’t deny that in this moment, he looked undeniable hot.

“Alex, I’m close. Please, more,” she whined, her grip on his hair tightening, making him to moan against her. At this point, she absolutely could not stay quiet, nor could she remove her hand from its place on his head. She was an absolute mess and Alex fucking loved it.

He pulled away for a second, pushed another finger in her, and locked eyes with her yet again. “Cum for me, Elle,” he encouraged before returning to sucking on her clit. Elle couldn’t handle what she just saw -- his lips were swollen and wet from her arousal, and his eyes were so dark she could hardly tell they were brown.

Only moments later, she was practically screaming Alex’s name and a final rush of indescribable pleasure ran through her. Alex could only watch as his best friend -- his incredibly hot best friend, I might add -- came down from her high from the pleasure he caused.

“That was fucking… incredible,” she beamed, almost completely out of breath. “Promise me we’ll do this more often?”

“Oh, definitely.”

~~~~

The first time they had sex was weeks later while Elle’s parents were having a date night. They were hanging out at her house as per usual; and as soon as her parents left, they practically pounced on each other and desperately kissed each other, Alex’s hand traveling up her thigh and eventually reaching her ass to give it a gentle squeeze.

They had been planning this since their first sexual encounter; they had to pick a perfect day and time where they could be 100% alone together. As much as they hated having to wait, they knew it would be worth it in the end.

After making out and grabbing at each other for a few minutes, they finally decided to move it upstairs and they practically sprinted up the stairs to get to Elle’s room. As soon as she closed and locked the door, Alex picked her up bridal style, causing her to giggle, and threw her on the bed before crawling on top of her.

“Excited?” she questioned, ruffling his hair.

“You have no idea,” he said. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

She smiled at him and reached up to peck his lips. “Absolutely. There’s no one I’d rather do this with.”

He blushed, and as soon as he felt his face heat up, he moved to bury his face in her neck to leave soft kisses, not wanting her to see the affect her comment had on her. Without much hesitation they began stripping each other, stopping every few seconds to kiss each other, trying to touch every inch of skin they could. This was the first time Elle was able to admire the entirety of Alex’s body, while Alex was able to revisit the beautiful sight of her naked body underneath him. He could hardly help but let his mind wander to the last time he saw her like this -- how she was writhing underneath him, practically unable to control her moans.

She would be the end of him.

At last, they were both free from the confines of their underwear and Alex’s hand immediately reached out to lightly tease Elle’s clit. This sent chills up her spine. They had barely started and she was already becoming a mess. She decided to return the favor and reached between their bodies to begin stroking his hard member, causing him to bury his head in her neck to suppress his moans.

Before she knew it, Alex had two fingers pumping in and out of her wet heat. She whimpered, the hand wrapped around Alex faltering a bit, her other hand reaching up to grip Alex’s hair.

“A-Al… we should stop… before we cum. I still wanna-” she couldn’t finish before another moan ripped through her body. “Oh, fuck you.”

He chuckled, withdrawing his fingers from inside of her, making her whimper at the loss of contact. “Your wish is my command.”

She let go of him and reached over to her nightstand and opened the drawer to fish for the condom she had stolen from her parent’s room earlier that week -- it wasn’t something she was proud of or wanted to think about, but she imagined it would be better than going out to buy them herself. She handed the foil wrapper to Alex and watched as he tore it open and put the condom on.

“Damn, is he gonna fit?” she asked herself

He positioned himself to where his tip was aligned with Elle’s entrance, and he took a deep breath before asking, “Are you ready?”

Elle nodded vigorously. “Are you?”

“You have no idea how much I want this,” he said after giving her a quick kiss. “Let me know if you want to stop, yeah?” She nodded and she soon felt the tip of his member pushing into her -- it hurt, but at the same time, she only wanted more. Alex pushed in slowly but surely, and they both sighed once he bottomed out.

“You can move, now,” she said. He nodded and slowly pulled back out before thrusting back in. “Oh, fuck.”

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes. Please keep going,” she whined.

He started a pattern of thrusting in and out, slowly gaining speed along the way; and just like last time, Elle was a mess within the first few moments. Her hands couldn’t find a place to sit still on his body and they roamed all of his torso, messed up his hair. Alex loved the way she looked like this -- completely enveloped in pleasure, like nothing else mattered but what she was feelings at the moment.

“Quit thinking like that. She’s your fuck-buddy, not your girlfriend,” he told himself.

Alex eventually ran his hand from its place on her waist to her clit again and began rubbing tiny circles.

“Al…” she whimpered. “Don’t stop…”

Alex began to put more pressure on her clit while speeding up his thrusts. He could hardly handle Elle’s tightness around his thick cock -- there was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn’t last much longer, but he tried to stick it out for as long as possible. He never wanted this to end.

“You’re so fuckin’ tight, love,” he moaned before kissing her.

“I- Oh, God. I’m close, Al,” she said against his lips. “Harder. Faster. Please.”

There was no way he could control himself with her moaning like that -- everything about her, really, made it impossible to have any self control. All he could do was do what she commanded and before they knew it, they both felt the familiar knots in their stomachs.

Alex was the first to cum with a loud moan, but he kept thrusting as if he were desperate to make Elle cum. “C’mon, Elle. Cum for me.”

She tried to keep her eyes open to keep their eye contact intact, but she couldn’t help but close her eyes as the knot within her gut was building. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum,” she exclaimed. Alex felt her contract around his cock before she screamed and her body started shaking. He finally pulled out of her and tossed the condom in the trash can next to her nightstand. “Jesus Christ, Al… Thank you… for being my first… and setting the bar very high for the next guy I fuck.”

“Thank you for being my first. That were… fuckin’ indredible.”

They checked the time, figuring they’d still have a good hour until Elle’s parents returned home.

“Round two?” Alex offered.

Elle giggled and shook her head -- not to say no, but in disbelief at what her best friend just said. “You really are insatiable, huh?” they exchanged a glance before Elle straddled him and kissed his neck. “Let’s do it.”

~~~~

The last time they had sex was quite emotional for both of them, though they kept those feelings to themselves. It was after being friends with benefits for roughly six months, but they decided that they needed to stop due to emerging relationships -- they both wanted to try to have real romantic relationships. They decided to do it one last time before moving on. And it hurt them to know that it would be the last time they did it.

At least, that’s what they thought.

Besides casual run-ins whenever Arctic Monkeys had a show in New York, or seeing each other for a bit during Christmas time when they both went to visit Sheffield, Alex and Elle never really saw each other. They would occasionally call each other to ask how things were, arrange to meet up before or after a show, or wish each other a happy birthday; but it had been ages since they had a real conversation.

They had drifted while going to different colleges, then more when they stopped sleeping together, and then even more once Arctic Monkeys began touring and Elle moved to New York for university. The two were finally able to reunite when Alex moved to New York -- the issue was that he moved with his girlfriend.

In the time since they last messed around, Alex had had many partners. Elle had met all of them -- she met Johanna when the two first got together, Alexa while the two were living in New York at the same time she was, and Arielle on a few tour days. All of his girlfriends were very nice, and she even grew fairly close to Alexa in the time they lived in New York together. But she could never help but get jealous.

Elle stayed fairly single, as she never kept a boyfriend for very long. She could never seem to get passed Alex’s attractiveness, which she only ever realized shortly after he and Alexa moved to New York. No one could ever be as good to her as he once was. Even if he was just her best friend.

Once Alex and Alexa moved back to London, Elle was once again alone. She fell back into her limbo of trying to find men to fill the void, but to no avail. She could only watch as the distance -- both physical and emotional -- between her and her former best friend grew. She knew she was stuck in New York once she got offered a job as a high school photography teacher, almost instantly after she graduated from university. Unless Alex ever moved back, she would rarely see him.

The first time she got to visit with him while they were both single was in the spring of 2016. The Last Shadow Puppets would be playing a show in New York, and she had already made plans with Alex to meet up before the show. Alex invited her to hang out with him in his dressing room at the venue, and she wasn’t sure if she was hoping Miles was there or not. She absolutely loved Miles and was always excited to see him, but she also hoped to be alone with Alex to finally try to make a move.

She was nervous as all hell.

It took a bit of a wait, but security led her to the backstage area where Alex was waiting for her -- with no Miles.

“Hey, Elle!” he exclaimed and pulled her into a bear hug. “How the hell have you been?”

“I, uh, I’ve been good. I’ve missed you a lot, though,” she responded, pulling away from him (to his disappointment). “How have you been?”

“Really good, actually,” he said, sitting down. “How’s life as a teacher been treating you? Are your students ok?”

She joined him in sitting down on one of the many couches in the backstage lounge. “It’s ok, I guess. I’m a little lost career wise, honestly. I love photography, but I’m not sure if I wanna be a teacher anymore, or if I even wanna stay here. I’d love to travel, but it’s hard to as a teacher,” Elle vented. “Sorry… that were a bit much, weren’t it?”

“No; don’t worry about it,” he waved it off. “Hey, uh, if you want a photography job where you can travel a lot… after I finish touring with Miles, I’m gonna start working with the Monkeys again… We can always hire you as our touring photographer. It’s a while away, but the position if open if you want it. Hell, you could probably join me and Mi this summer while we finish tour.”

Elle’s eyes widened at his offers. “God, Alex. I don’t really know what to say. I-I’d love to do both… Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

“You… you what?” he asked. He had to make sure he heard her correctly. The girl that he constantly lusted after throughout secondary school… after all these years, she finally liked him back? Alex would have been lying to himself if he said he didn’t always dream of this happening -- of course he loved his previous girlfriends; however, whenever one of his relationships failed, he often thought of trying to ask Elle to date him, but it was always too late.

Elle felt her anxiety building with every short breath she took, and she could not calm the lump that was stuck in her throat. “I-I’m sorry. I should go…” She was about to stand up, but Alex grabbed one of her hands to prevent her from doing so; and, taking the chance when she turned to look at him with confusion, he placed his free hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

“Elle. I hope you realize you were my first love,” he said after pulling away. “My previous girlfriends were great when I were with them, but looking back on my relationships with them, they could never compare to you. I still regret never asking you out when I had the chance. I never should have let you go. I… I love you.”

She couldn’t stop smiling after his confession. “Al… how much time do you think we have before Miles comes back?” she inquired with a smirk.

“Probably a good half hour. What’s running through that naughty little mind of yours?” he teased.

Instead of verbally answering him, she shifted so she could straddle him; and as if it were his first instinct, he quickly placed his hands on her lower waist, dangerously close to her ass.

“It’s been far too long since we’ve done this,” he said, his voice deeper and accent thicker than it was moments before. He kissed her neck and jaw before whispering in her ear, “I wonder if you’re still as tight as I remember.”

Elle couldn’t say anything -- she could only whimper as Alex began to use his hands to guide her hips in rocking against his. After only being able to let out soft moans, she finally managed to say three simple words: “Fuck me, Alex.”

~~~~

During the show, Elle made sure to stand right in front of Alex. She soon learned that was a huge mistake. While singing any slightly suggestive lyrics, he would make sure to make eye contact with her. She knew she was in for quite the ride during “The Element of Surprise” when he winked to her after singing the one line that always fucked her up whenever she listened to it:

“It feels like your entrance just caused the temperature to rise.”

“This bastard. Only five songs in and he’s already driving me crazy,” Elle thought to herself.

Elle knew that this band’s songs were loaded with sexual references, but she never realized how many there were until every few seconds, Alex was trying to make her flustered -- granted, he succeeded, but she would never admit to it. It was hard for her to play his own game from where she was, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to go down without a fight. She danced around, swaying her hips and biting her lip, occasionally making eye contact with him with a sultry look on her face.

Alex had gotten very good at focusing during shows, no matter what was happening in the crowd; but there was something about the way Elle was teasing him that he basically had to shift all of his focus onto on Miles for the next few songs, which brought a smile to Elle’s face. She won -- at least that’s what she thought, but Alex wouldn’t let her win. He took the break between “Bad Habits” and “Pattern” to calm down a bit and try to not let Elle get the best of him -- he was ready to return to this game and play harder. He would fuck Elle over a table with his eyes if he had to in order to win this.

“I Want You (She’s So Heavy)” was probably the hardest to get through, as the lyrics practically had Elle believing that Alex was just begging to fuck her. She needed him, and luckily for her, she didn’t have to wait a whole lot longer. Once the show was over, Elle would be taking him back to her apartment so he could stay for a night -- or hopefully two -- before the band had to fly out to California for Coachella. “Just a little bit longer…” she said to herself as reassurance.

Finally. The encore was over. Elle texted Alex to, first let him know he’s a son-of-a-bitch, and second to let him know she would be waiting by her car. He smiled when he received her messages, proud of the fact that he had won this little game of theirs.

~~~~

“So… this bird… she’s the one you always tell me about?” Miles asked Alex while he was throwing together a bag to take to Elle’s place. Alex constantly told Miles stories of his adventures with Elle, whether they were innocent or not, and Miles was excited to hear that Alex would be meeting up with her.

Alex couldn’t help but grin. “Yeah, she’s the one.”

“And what exactly were you two up to earlier, eh?” Miles teased, winking at his best friend and bandmate. “You couldn’t keep your eyes off her during the show.”

“What do you think we did, Mi?” Alex asked, chuckling.

“How was it?” the short-haired male asked before opening a water bottle to chug its contents.

“It were… fuckin’ incredible. I definitely shouldn’t have waited that long.” He sighed, trying not to let his mind wander and get lost in the sound of Elle moaning for him, telling him how much she missed doing this with him. He had to get to her. Now. “Anyways, I’ll see you at the airport, yeah?” Alex said, desperate to get to Elle -- there were so many things he wanted to do to her and he only had two days to do it.

“Yeah. Tell me how everything goes,” Miles said before winking once more; and with that, Alex left the bus, escorted by security, to get to Elle’s car. It was quite the walk from the unloading area behind the venue to the parking lot, but he knew it would be worth it -- hell, he was tempted to fuck her right there in her car because of how desperate he was for her in that very moment.

“Al!” Elle shouted, waving at him from beside her small black car. She could feel the butterflies emerging in her stomach as he neared her car, knowing that after this decently short car ride, she and Alex would probably be spending the next two days in bed together. “Are you ready to be stuck with me for the next two days?” she smirked.

“Of course I am,” he said, returning the smirk as she opened the trunk of her car for him to put his bag in. The security guards left, and once they were far enough, he said, “I’m ready to fuck you into your mattress for the next two days.”

Elle gulped, not really knowing what to say. She just glared at him as she opened the driver seat door.

“By the way,” Alex said, also opening the door, waiting to continue once they were both seated in the car. “I won.”

~~~~

As soon as they got to Elle’s apartment, Elle found herself being pushed up against the wall next to the front door. They made out passionately, haphazardly trying to ride each other of their clothes -- they were absolutely desperate for each other.

“We have a lot of catching up to do,” Alex mumbled against her lips as he undid the buttons on her high-rise jeans. “It had been, what, 12 years?”

“Doesn’t matter,” she said, pushing Alex’s white turtleneck shirt up his torso. She took the time that he was taking the shirt off to pull her jeans off. “It’s been way too long. What we did earlier wasn’t enough.”

He threw his shirt behind him -- joining Elle’s crop top and jeans, and both of their pairs of shoes -- and pressed himself against her. “I agree,” he smiled. Elle quickly worked on undoing his black jeans. “Do you want to take this to the bed?”

“Alex,” she said, working on sliding his jeans and underwear down his legs to then situate herself on her knees, his semi-hard cock springing up. “We have two days together, and we have a lot of making up to do. You can fuck me on every surface in this apartment if you wish.” She wrapped her hand around his cock and began pumping it, looking up at him with a feux-innocent look in her eyes.

“I might just have to do that,” he sighed, the eye contact they held almost too much for him. He suddenly threw his head back, hitting the wall quite hard, once he felt her soft lips wrapping around the tip of his cock. “Jesus Christ, Elle.”

Elle sucked softly on his tip, looking up at the man who was leaning against her wall, his head turned upwards, his eyes closed. She slowly began to bob her head up and down, taking him deeper, looking up at him the entire time to see his reactions. She couldn’t help but moan around him, wanting to see how he’d react. Alex moaned loader in return, his right hand lifting to tangle his fingers in her blonde hair, which was not as long or straight as it was the last time they did this.

“Elle…” he moaned out. “Fuck, baby, stand up.” She slowly pulled her mouth off of his member and stood up, only to be backed up against the wall, Alex’s hard cock pressed between them. He slowly ran his hands up her body, his hands reaching behind her to unclip her simple black bra, as he kissed her, finally being able to feel her soft skin again -- able to feel all of the curves of her body after so long. She pulled the bra off of her body, throwing it to the side to join the rest of their clothes before wrapping her arms around his neck, as Alex’s hands began to trail down her sides again until one hand was resting on her waist and the other made its way downwards, nudging her thighs apart before sliding between them.

“Fuck, Alex,” she whined, slightly biting his shoulder as he began to rub her clit through her sheer black panties. She was definitely still just as sensitive as Alex remembered her being -- every move he made just made her more of a moaning, whimpering mess. She began to slowly rock her hips, grinding down on Alex’s hand.

“Well, you’re just gaggin’ for it, aren’t you?” he teased before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her neck on a spot that he eventually began sucking on and biting, and Elle was sure he would try to leave her as many hickies as possible.

“Alex, please…” she whined.

“Please what?”

“Alexander Turner,” she said, trying to actually muster the strength to speak at all; because right now, all she could think about was the sensation between her thighs. “I cannot deal with your teasing right now. You can tease me all you want later, but right now, I need you to fuck me.” He moved his hand so he could move her underwear to the side, but once his fingers were at her entrance, she grabbed his hand. “No,” she begged. “I mean actually fuck me.”

“It’s only been a few hours and you're already begging for my cock, eh?” he teased, slowly pulling her underwear down, causing her to pout at him. “Insatiable, aren’t you?”

“Yes. I am. Now, please stop teasing me,” she whined, moving his hands and pulling her underwear down all the way, tossing them to the side.

“Alright, if you insist,” he said. He kissed her once more as he pumped his cock a few times, then lifting her thigh up to get easier access to her soaking entrance. He could push in much slower now, as earlier they were pressed for time with the arrival of Miles being at any possible moment; so he took their isolation to go much slower -- much to Elle’s dissatisfaction -- admiring how she felt around him.

“Al, if I have to tell you one more time,” she grumbled.

“You’re no fun,” he said, feigning disappointment, kissing her nose.

“Oh, don’t you dare try to be so cute while your cock is in me,” she said, sighing at his action, feeling her cheeks flush.

“But I like seeing you flustered,” Alex said with a smirk, suddenly, and very quickly pulling out only to slam back in to her, their hips colliding.

“Ohhhhh, you son-of-a-bitch.” Her head was no thrown back, her hands splayed against the wall, her body trembling a bit, but she refused to let herself completely succumb to his actions -- not just yet.

Alex finally decided to quit it, seeing that Elle was getting very frustrated; and as fun as the teasing was for him, he wasn’t sure how much longer he himself could take it. He finally pulled his hips away from her, making her sigh -- whether it was out of pleasure or relief, he wasn’t entire sure; and quite frankly, neither was she -- and he finally began to start the pattern of thrusting in and out of her. One of his hands was placed beside her body on the wall for leverage, and the other was toying with her breasts; she could hardly take it. She leaned forward a bit to engulf him in a passionate kiss, returning her arms to their place wrapped around his neck.

“Alex, please, go faster,” Elle said, pulling away from their kiss, gasping for air. Her hand trailed down the front of his body, her fingers lightly brushing his cock during the slight second he was pulled out, as she went to rub her clit. Even though she was expecting the contact, that action mixed with Alex’s change in pace caused her to jump a bit, her support leg giving out. Alex quickly noticed her shakiness, and put his hand under her lifted thigh for support.

“Jump,” he commanded against her lips. She followed his directions and jumped up with whatever strength she could gather, quickly wrapping her other leg around his waist, and he pushed her a little further up against the wall, making sure she wouldn’t slip. “Fuck, Elle… You feel so fucking good…” He looked down between them, watching his cock slide in and out of her pussy as she rubbed circles on her clit. “You look so fucking hot like that. Keep touching yourself, baby.”

“Y-You too. F-fuck, I love you so much. Don’t stop,” she whined, her fingers toying with and tugging the hair at the nape of his neck.

“I love you, too,” he said.

“Al, I’m gonna cum… Keep going,” she said, rubbing herself faster, desperate to release all over his cock. He sped up, thrusting a little harder this time, whispering her dirty encouragements. “Alex!” he screamed, feeling the tightening in her stomach stop, and she came all over him, her juices soaking his cock, as she continued to let out short, high-pitched, load moans. It took her a moment to come down from her high, and Alex was still thrusting into her, desperate to get himself off. “Stop. I want you to finish in my mouth,” she confessed.

He pulled out of her, looking down at his cock, which was shining from her orgasm. He took a small step backwards, and she quickly sank down onto her knees again, immediately wrapping her lips around his bright red tip. She bobbed her head up and down, taking him as deep as she could, choking on him a few times; she was completely desperate to taste his cum again after so long. It was Alex’s turn to be a moaning mess, unable to take his eyes off of her.

“Baby, I’m almost there,” he strained, twisting his fingers in her hair, much like he did earlier. She picked up the pace, maintaining eye contact with him, as if she were encouraging him with her eyes. She couldn’t pull off of him to say dirty things to him -- that would waste time, she thought. Finally, he let out one last strained moan as his release shot to the back of her throat, and she took her time to make sure there was not one last drop of cum left on his cock.

She stood up, her balance better than it was moments before, and Alex once again pulled her in for a searing kiss.

“That… were fuckin’ amazing,” he said, still trying to steady his breathing after his orgasm. She could hardly speak because of how absolutely spent she was; she just nodded and pulled him in for another kiss. “How about we relax a bit?” he offered. “After all, we still have plenty of time.”

~~~~

The two woke up the next morning in Elle’s bed, still completely undressed from the intense night before. They had made love until the very late hours of the night, almost to the early hours of the morning, completely unable to keep their hands off of each other. Alex was the first to wake up, and once he opened his eyes to see the beautiful blonde woman wrapped up in his arms, he immediately recalled the night before.

“How did I get so lucky?” Alex asked himself.

He suddenly felt Elle stirring, as if she sensed that he was awake, and he loosened his grip on her just a little so she could turn to face him.

“Good morning, handsome. I didn’t wake you, did I?” she asked, trying to blink the sleepiness way.

“No,” he said. “I had just woken up. Thinking about last night,” he confessed as he slide his arm under the covers and placed his hand on her bare waist.

“Yeah… I really missed doing that,” Elle said, resting her head on his chest.

“So, um, I know I said I’d fuck you into your mattress for the next two days but… do you maybe want to go on a date tonight?” he asked.

“Really?” she asked. “I… I’d love to.”

“Yesssss,” Alex cheered, pulling her closer to him. “Tha knows… we still have plenty of time until then…” he raised his eyebrows at her.

“Well, you did promise that you’d fuck me into mattress for the next two days.”


End file.
